dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheryl Kamelot
Sheril Kamelot, also romanized as Cyril, is the fourth disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Dezaiasu. He represents the "Desire" of Noah. Appearance Sheril is a tall man who wears a monocle, formal clothing and keeps his long hair tied in a ponytail. He has thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes. These features of his are most distinctive in comparison to Tyki Mikk. Personality Sheril is a person who is quite seedy and he is a womanizer as he is often seen with women around him. He is flirtatious, even towards Tyki Mikk. He enjoys his life as a family man, having nosebleeds about thoughts of his cute daughter, Road. Around his family he is comical and ridiculous. Outside of his family, Sheril is more serious and threatening. He is very manipulative, elaborately feigning a failed assassination of himself in order to re-initiate war so the Millennium Earl can create more Akuma from the sorrows of the people. Plot Sheril is the adoptive father of Road and the older brother to Tyki. He married Tricia Kamelot in order to adopt his fellow Noah, Road. He claims that he enjoys the family life of a cute daughter and a delicate wife. Sheril is first seen at a dinner party that the Earl is hosting; he and Road discuss Tyki's beautyD.Gray-man, Chapter 157 and later the Kamelot family, along with the Earl, come to Sheril's estate to discuss future plansD.Gray-man, Chapter 158. Shortly thereafter, he attends a meeting with a diplomat from a nearby country. Though they originally intended to sign a treaty to end war between their two countries, the diplomat, Lesley, is in actually an Akuma and an mock assassination attempt ensues, causing one of Sheril's assistants to lose his life. Lesley is promptly restrained and other representatives of his country insist that his actions were independent. Sheril refuses to listen to any apologies, allowing him to once again declare war and thus create even more Akuma. Later, he, Tyki, and Maashiima appear to attack Allen Walker and his Third Exorcist companions, Madarao and Tokusa. They pursue their targets to a cave, where Sheril emerges through the wall by use of the Ark and breaks Tokusa's legs in multiple placesD.Gray-man, Chapter 187 and abducting himD.Gray-man, Chapter 188. Sheril is then able to effectively hold the personnel of the North American Black Order Headquarters hostage by using his body manipulation abilities . He remains a mostly passive observer as Alma Karma is awakened and a three-way battle between Alma, Kanda, and Allen breaks out, causing the Fourteenth to surfaceD.Gray-man, Chapters 194-200. Sheril, along with the other Noah, leave once the battle winds down.D.Gray-man, Chapter 201 Upon returning to the Noah Headquarters, Sheril reunites with his fellow Noah, Fiidora, who has successfully captured Bookman and Lavi. Sheril, untrusting of the Fourteenth, does not agree with the Millenium Earl's decision to bring him to safety and instead wishes to kill him. Sheril demands Bookman to allow him to thoroughly search all of his logs so he can better understand the Fourteenth; in return, he will spare the lives of Lavi and Chaoji, who have been infected by the Fiidora's parasites.D.Gray-man, Chapter 202 Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Sheril has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Diplomatic Power: As minister, Sheril has high authority and influence of his country. He uses his powers to manipulate diplomatic issues, to create advantages for the Noah Family. Body Manipulation: Sheril's abilities are seemingly to control his opponents' physical body to his desires. This includes using some invisible strings to control the movements as though they are puppets, or to immobilize them. He can also break bones within a human's body without touching them (an example of when he broke Tokusa's legs), as well as manipulating the movements of other objects, such as the pipes of Alma Karma's tankD.Gray-man, Chapter 189. His powers of all these have yet to be explained. Trivia * Sheril is obsessed with Road's cuteness, which shows through by having nosebleed, and even saying that Tyki's beauty also arouses him too, with Tyki replying "You're giving me goosebumps." * Despite appearing in episode 103 Sheril doesn't have any lines at all, in comparison to its manga counterpart, chapter 157. References Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Male